Simon's Proposal
by Simon wanna be
Summary: Its the perfect night what will transpire between Simon and Jeanette. This is a Simonette, but you will love the passion and romance that all comes together to make it a perfect evening. Read and Review
1. Simon's Proposal

Simon's Proposal

There was a gorgeous Chipette walking down the isle, she was wearing a splendid white dress that shown with radiance that was blinding the chipmunk. His jaw dropped when he saw her stunning beauty as if she was an angel from heaven, all she needed was a halo. The best man (Alvin) jabbed Simon in the ribs to bring him out of his state of shock that had been brought on when he saw Jeanette. But it didn't even faze Simon since he was in a deep trance as he remembered the day that he popped the question.

It was a warm summer's morning and he was just leaving the Star Registry building feeling quite confident that everything was going to work out perfectly. Today was there two year anniversary since they started dating; it was hard to believe that it had been two years already.

I want to make sure its going to be the perfect day, he thought as he got into his car. Simon was still worried that something was going to go wrong but he made up his mind it was now or never. That is why he was going to make sure that nothing major could go wrong. He headed out of town to a secluded spot that was far away and had an open field; when he got there he checked it out thoroughly making sure it would be perfect. He set up his new digital telescope which he had bought in preparation for this night which had been in the planning stages for the past three months. He wanted to do this sooner but he could never gather enough courage and when he would the mood/setting wasn't right. He didn't want it to be plain or ordinary he wanted it to be something that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

He plugged in the coordinates of the star that he had chosen to name after Jeanette, he knew he couldn't actually see it in the day light but he wanted to program the location into the telescopes memory. As he peered through it he put his hand in his front right pocket of his jeans and tapped his fingers on the small velvet box that was there. He was ecstatic that he had finally saved up enough money to buy the perfect ring, it was a very rare gem indeed and it was all his to give to the love of his life.

He looked down at his watch "Oh crap he thought realizing that he still had to go home, shower, change and make sure Alvin knew how to hook up his telescope without breaking it.

He quickly broke down the telescope and jumped into his car and sped away towards his home. Actually it was their home now, ever since Dave decided that he wanted to give the guys some space. His two brothers lived there while they were going to college, and since they didn't have to pay rent allowed them to sock away what little money they managed to make with their part time jobs.

Simon practically kicked down the door he was in so much of a hurry.

"Whoa there, where's the fire at little brother?" Alvin said when Simon came in.

"I can't be late for my date with Jeanette! This is supposed to be the night, remember?" He said in excitement at the beginning and then his voice got a little gruff when he realized Alvin had forgotten as usual.

"Oh that's right, weren't you going to show me how to set up your telescope?" he replied finally remembering his deal with Simon.

"Yes, I will teach you right after I make a quick phone call to the restaurant to make sure we are still on for tonight, I would look stupid if we went there and we couldn't get in!" Simon said clearly stressed from all the pressure he was putting himself under.

The phone rang and rang and rang, finally someone answered, "Hello I am calling to see if are reservations are still good? You should look under Simon Seville." There was the sound of paper being shifted around and the voice replied "you are still on for tonight."

Simon sighed in relief that at least this part of his plan for the perfect evening was still in tact.

Simon quickly taught Alvin how to setup the telescope, however he couldn't help bet feel that Alvin was going to find someway to mess it all up. But he didn't have time to think about it to hard as he made a mad dash up the stairs and into the shower. The hot water washing over his tense body felt great, he had lost track of time but when heard the hall clock hammering out the 6 o'clock bells.

"Aw crap! I have to pick Jeanette up at seven tonight. I still need to get dressed, comb my hair and pick up a dozen pink carnations all before I pick her up. He jumped out of the shower and ran down the hallway into his bedroom where he had laid out the clothes he was going to wear that night. He had decided that he was going to wear his dark blue tux; it was a dark sky blue with a solid white vest. When he was finished dressing he looked like Mr. Heart throb himself and would knock Jeanette out of the park. He combed his hair as best he could but no matter how hard he tried it just wouldn't stay down, and after a few minutes of this he just gave up.

He bolted from the house and slid into his car and took off down the road to pick up the pink carnations that he had already bought earlier that day. He pulled up in front of Jeanette's house two minutes 'til 7 seven, walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

Brittany answered the door and asked Simon to come in while he was waiting for Jeanette to come down. It wasn't long before he was able to see his fair Chipette; she was so gorgeous, beautiful, awe inspiring and lovely that Simon's mind went completely blank. He had no presence of mind to stand up and give her the flowers he had gotten just for her. It seemed like a lifetime that Simon was staring starry eyed at the Chipette, who was wearing a light sky blue dress, her lovely purple glasses and a slight hint of make up to bring out her luscious sapphire blue eyes.

He wasn't the only one who was staring though, Jeanette was examining Simon with a fine tooth comb admiring how well he had cleaned up, her eyes locked on his messy hair, and smiled to herself knowing that it never wanted to stay put. She then looked into his bluish gray eyes, and saw into his soul all the love he had in his heart directed towards her, what he couldn't say out loud was said through his eyes.

Jeanette regained control "Are those flowers for me Simon?" her voice sounded melodious like that of an angels.

"Oh, yeah, I um got them specially for you," he said stumbling over his words as she broke the spell that she had put him in "we should get going, don't want to miss our reservations for that new restaurant, do we?"

When they were outside Simon put his arm out and Jeanette interlocked her arm in his as he escorted her to his car. Simon being the gentleman he was opened the door for her then got into the driver seat. They didn't drive very long before they arrived at the new restaurant, to Jeanette's surprise it was the one that Eleanor and Theodore had opened a couple of weeks ago and was packed since day one.

"How were you able to get us into this place?" Jeanette said very surprised and excited.

"Lets just I have connections on the inside." Simon said a sly smile creeping across his face.

As they went in they were promptly seated and a waiter came and took their order. To this day Simon cannot remember what it was that he ate or what they actually talked about but he figured that it had something to do with knowledge and school. But he didn't really care what they ate or talked about as long as he was with his girl, Jeanette.

Simon did remember asking to be excused from the table to make a quick call which he needed to make.

"Pick up the phone Alvin!" Simon thought. "It's about time, are you setting up the telescope?"

"Oh, yeah, right, I am doing that right now." Alvin said trying to hide the fact that he had forgotten.

"I knew it, I knew you were going to forget, that is why I called." Simon said a little frustrated.

"Don't worry Si; I'll have it ready by the time you leave the restaurant." He replied trying to calm Simon down.

"You'd better or I am going to demand a full refund plus interest." Simon said threateningly as he hung up.

"Who were you calling Simon?" Jeanette asked

"I was calling back about an internship that I was offered the other day," Simon fibbed.

"Isn't it a little late to be calling?" she replied

"Yes it is but I haven't gotten a response from them all day every time I call, I want them to know that I tried as often and frequently as possible so they can't deny I didn't try." Simon actually started to believe it almost as much as Jeanette did.

When they were finished with the meal it was dark outside just like Simon had planned on. He once again opened Jeanette's car door, but when he went over to his door he jammed his hand into his pocket and felt around for the velvet box to make sure he had it with him. He felt it and a slight smile crept across his face.

"I am going to take you star gazing if you don't mind Jeanette." Simon asked hopefully.

"No I don't I am looking forward to seeing the stars tonight. They look wonderful tonight." She said amused at the offer Simon had made.

"Well I just got a new digital telescope. It will allow us to program the coordinates of our favorite locations in the night sky." Simon said his eyes gleaming mischievously.

When they got to the spot Simon pulled out a blanket from the trunk of his car and placed it down on the ground, near where Alvin had set up the telescope.

"Hey Jeanette, I want you to take a look at this star that I found the other day." Simon said as he pressed a button and the telescope began going to the programmed star.

When it had finally found the correct position it stopped moving and Jeanette looked into the eyepiece, and began admiring how beautiful the star was. She failed to notice what Simon was doing, he had pulled out a box from his pocket and bent down on one knee with the box open revealing a diamond ring. This wasn't any old diamond though, it was known as a sapphire diamond one of the rarest of them all. Simon had chosen it because it went so well her Jeanette's blue eyes.

"What's the name of this star Simon?" Jeanette asked inquisitively.

"Its name is Jeanette." Simon said with confidence. "Jeanette you are my shinning star, my guiding light, _You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame, _Jeanette Miller will you marry me?" Simon asked as his heart began to slow down as a love song came to mind by K-Ci and JoJo, All my Life.

There was complete silence, Jeanette didn't say a word, "Oh no, she's going to say no! Oh my gosh what a fool I am, she doesn't feel the same way I do." Simon thought. His mind began drowning with thoughts and fears of rejection.

What Simon failed to see was how Jeanette's eyes began to glow brighter than ever before.

"Yes Simon I will marry you!" Jeanette practically screamed it for the entire world to hear.

"What was that you said?" Simon asked confused and unsure of what had just taken place.

"Simon I accept your offer. I will marry you!" With that Jeanette tackled Simon and kissed him which so much passion and ferocity it startled Simon.

Once he regained his senses he embraced Jeanette and deepened the kiss is that was even possible, finally they broke apart panting for air.

Bam, cough, "What was that for Alvin?" Simon said in a harsh voice as his head was clearing out his flashback.

"Dude its your wedding and you need to be here instead of in space or cloud nine or where ever you were just a minute ago. You will have the rest of your life to spend up there but you need to come back to earth and get married." Alvin told him trying to sound very knowledgeable.

OK well as you can see it is not finished, however I am going to let you the reader/reviewer try and persuade me to continue writing. This was only supposed to be a one shot story so I have no clue where it is supposed to go from here.

If you want me to continue I will need reviews and ideas, this is my first ever real and true romantic story to date. I am sorry if it wasn't as good as others but that is why "I NEED YOU" to review and let me know how it was!


	2. Wedding day

Recap of that morning; So today was Simon and Jeanette's special wedding day. It was June 6, 2011 (D-Day invasion of Normandy, France) they had decided that they wanted to be wed on a historical date that changed the world forever. They both loved history and museums of war and natural history that is why they were getting married on Aircraft Carrier USS Lexington. It was the icing on the cake that made it such an awesome day or so it had seemed when they were planning it. 

That morning Jeanette was still pacing the floor of her room in her house where she and her sisters still lived. It was five AM and she had not gotten any sleep that night, how could she? Today was the big day and she was having doubts about it; did she really want to spend the rest of her life with Simon? Was she ready to be a wife? All of the questions bombarded her mind and it kept her from sleeping.

Just then the door opened "Jeanette what on earth are you still doing up?" Brittany asked worried. She had never seen her sister act this way before. Behind Brittany was a sleep Eleanor who had been woken up by her worried sister. 

"I just can't sleep Brittany. What if I am not the person he wants to marry? What if it was a mistake that we both will regret? What if…" before she could continue on Brittany cut her off.

"Look Jeanette Miller! I know Simon and he is probably more in love with you than Alvin is with himself." Brittany said reflecting on all the times Alvin had thought only about himself. "Besides if he didn't really want to marry you he wouldn't have proposed in the first place."

"Brittany I think that a song would be the best thing right now." Eleanor said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while letting out a long yawn.

Both girls knew the perfect song and began humming the opening notes.

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=7R3K0sqgfvM&feature=related (remove spaces)

You look around and staring back at you  
Another wave of doubt  
Will it pull you under  
You wonder  
What if i'm overtaken  
What if i never make it  
What if no one's there  
Will you hear my prayer?  
When you take that first step  
Into the unknown  
You know that he won't let you go

So what are you waiting for  
What do you have to lose  
Your insecurities  
They try to hold to you  
But you know you're made for more  
So don't be afraid to move  
Your faith is all it takes  
And you can walk on the water too

So get out and let your fear fall to the ground  
No time to waste, don't wait  
And don't you turn around, and miss out on  
Everything you were made for  
Gotta be, I know you're not sure, more  
So you play it safe, you try to run away  
If you take that first step  
Into the unknown  
He won't let you go

So what are you waiting for  
What do you have to lose  
Your insecurities  
They try to hold to you  
But you know you're made for more  
So don't be afraid to move  
Your faith is all it takes  
And you can walk on the water too

Step out, even when it's storming  
Step out, even when you're broken  
Step out, even when your heart is telling you,  
telling you to give up  
Step out, when your hope is stolen  
Step out, you can't see where you're going  
You don't have to be afraid  
So what are waiting, what are you waiting for

So what are you waiting for  
What do you have to lose  
Your insecurities  
They try to hold to you  
But you know you're made for more  
So don't be afraid to move  
Your faith is all it takes  
And you can walk on the water,  
walk on the water too

By the time they had finished singing the song Jeanette had fallen asleep on the bed, the two girls pulled the covers over her and left the room. It was now ten in the morning and Jeanette was still in bed so Brittany went up and woke Jeanette up with all the love and kindness in the world.

Swish, whoop, crsshp. Brittany was ripping Jeanette's covers off of her sister and throwing them to the ground faster than her sister could cover back up and try and go back to sleep.

"Leave me alone! I'm tired" Jeanette said weakly her face covered by a pillow trying to block out the light.

"Well if the lights don't bother you then loud music will get you out" Brittany thought as an evil smile passing across her lips. "Ok I'll leave you alone."

Brittany went over to the stereo in Jeanette's room and turned the volume up to maximum then pressed play on the cd button and dashed out of the room to avoid from going deaf.

"BRITTANY!" Jeanette screamed as she jumped out of bed and hit the kill switch on the stereo.

"Yes" Brittany said in her sweet and innocent voice.

"Why did you do that?" Jeanette asked still little miffed.

"Well in case you forgot today is the day you are getting married to Simon" Brittany said coolly.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" Jeanette said in embarrassment. 

With that Jeanette shoved Brittany out of the room as she got into her wedding dress. It was solid white strapless, with a short train, it wasn't revealing but it showed off her curves nicely. When she was finished dressing Jeanette had to ask Brittany to help her with her makeup since Jeanette never really used it.

By the time the Brittany was done Jeanette looked like a model. They headed to the place where the wedding was going to be held. Once there they kept the tradition and kept Jeanette out of sight from Simon.

There was a similar situation that Simon went through that morning as well.

"NOOO! This isn't possible!" Simon was kicking and screaming in his bed completely oblivious to the crowd that had gathered to his bed.

"Simon! Wake up!" Alvin screamed.

"Who? Where? What? When? And why?" Simon said after he had been shaken out of his nightmare.

"We are your family; we are at home, more specifically in your bedroom." Alvin said.

"You were screaming uncontrollably at five AM, we came in to make sure you were alright. So tell us why you were screaming and describe it in great detail?" Theodore asked in his sweetest voice.

"Well in my nightmare Jeanette and I were at the alter and the pastor had asked us if we take each other and Jeanette said no. But that wasn't the reason why I screamed, I could live with that, I had another nightmare right after that. In this one we were married and on our way to the airport we got car jacked and they shot Jeanette, I tried my best to save her but she died in my arms. Her lifeless form staring back at me with her lovely eyes looking at me to save her and I failed" Simon said starting to cry. "I don't think I can go through with the wedding." He said trying to control the sobs that were racking his body.

"Simon there is no need or reason to be afraid, it was just a nightmare." Alvin said in a soothing voice. "I see how true and pure your love is; you care so much about her that you would give your life to save her. I got that, but you need her to complete you and make your heart fulfilled."

"Simon if you truly do love Jeanette then you will go through with the wedding, I am sure this is just a fluke and that Jeanette would never want to break it off for any possible reason." Theodore chimed in.

"Alvin, Theodore do you love Brittany and Eleanor as much as I love my Jeanette?" Simon queried. "If so then there is something I must confess," Simon assumed the answers to his questions were yes and he continued on "I am terrified that I am not the right person for Jeanette, what if the qualities she saw in me bore her or I am just not the man that she expected or deserves?"

"Dude you are as blind as a bat!" Alvin shot off "If she didn't think you were 'the one' then she would have turned you down cold when you popped the question."

"What if she was too embarrassed to say no? What if she had a change of heart? I think I am just going to call off the wedding." Simon said.

Smack "Ow why did you slap me Alvin?" Simon screamed out in pain and shock.

"That ones for your foolish talk and self doubt. You are going to go through the wedding today even if I have to hold a gun to your back." Alvin said playfully.

"Oh alright, but if she break my heart or something bad happens I am going to blame you." Simon said laying back down as his brothers were exiting the room.

Later on that morning at around nine am Simon woke up to the smell of a delicious breakfast that Theodore was making.

Simon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawned a for a long time stretching as he was getting out of his bed to go down stairs to get something to eat. He was still nervous about today and the events that would unfold. They had been planning this wedding for over six months and wanted everything to be just right.

During breakfast Simon was like a machine, emotionless, jerky movements and said nothing, this was not the way Simon usually acted. Usually he couldn't wait to eat breakfast and get out the door to spend the rest of the day with Jeanette. He would tell his brothers everything that had happened the previous day, but there was still something weighing heavy on his mind.

He was still thinking about his nightmare that he had had earlier that morning. It really scared him something fierce and had awakened another side that Simon had left dormant his entire life. It was his protective instinct which was brought on by his extreme and unconditional love.

He finished his breakfast and went upstairs to get into his tuxedo, which was a deep dark blue with a solid white dress shirt, a deep dark blue vest and matching cumber bun. He looked every bit a gentleman which in fact he was, his hair was combed, and his face clean shaven, wearing some knock out cologne that would drive girls crazy.

He went to the place where the wedding was going to be held; he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for their special day. As he had expected everything was looking good and he couldn't wait to have the wedding at 11:45 that morning. Once they had finished they would hold the reception right on the flight deck of the carrier. Simon was planning on singing a couple of songs to Jeanette which were able to put his feelings and thoughts into words better than he could say them in a speech.

Well it was getting close to the time that the wedding would start and a bunch of their friends were already there. All that is except Miss Miller, that lady was always late; she would be late for her own funeral. But the good news was that the camera crew was there, Simon and Jeanette had decided to hire a professional crew to video tape their wedding so that they could remember it forever and always.

Well the time had come and Jeanette was walking down the isle. This is when Simon flashed back.

Bam, cough, "What was that for Alvin?" Simon said in a harsh voice as his head was clearing out his flashback.

"Dude its your wedding and you need to be here instead of in space or cloud nine or where ever you were just a minute ago. You will have the rest of your life to spend up there but you need to come back to earth and get married." Alvin told him trying to sound very knowledgeable.

"Thanks Alvin" Simon whispered back.

The stunning beauty of the Chipette was amazing even through the veil over her face. Simon couldn't take her eyes off of her. As a matter of fact he almost didn't hear the preacher talking because he was so in groused by her presence and beauty.

"Do you Simon Seville take Jeanette Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife to take and to hold till death do you part, in sickness and in health?" The preacher asked.

Simon practically screamed out "YES I DO!"

"Do you Jeanette Miller take Simon Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband to take and to hold till death do you part, in sickness and in health?" The preacher asked.

Jeanette replied "Yes I do!"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Simon lifter the veil and their lips inter locked and they shared the deepest kiss they had ever had, they were inseparable and stayed like that for several minutes. They both needed air but they needed each other more and therefore kept on kissing and lip locked. Finally they released and started panting trying to catch their breath. By the time they were finished the entire crowed seemed out of breath as they were holding their breath while Simon and Jeanette were kissing.

Now it was time for the reception, and everyone headed over the tables that had been setup and the food was being served. It was at this time that Simon and Jeanette would address the crowd and make their speech.

Jeanette was very nervous and manages to say "I know it is customary to give a speech but since words cannot explain what is in my heart I would like to sing two songs that will explain how I feel and want to say.

The music started and Jeanette began singing:

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=s1FAFFQjiCY (remove spaces)

You see my anxious heart  
You see what i am feeling  
And when I fall apart  
You are there to hold me  
How great your love for me  
Now i see what you're thinking  
You say I'm beautiful

Your voice is my healing  
Without you i just can't get by  
So I'm

Hanging on to every word You speak  
'Cause it's all that i need  
Hanging on to every word u say  
To light up my way

Even every little whisper I'm  
Hanging on as if it were my life  
I'm hanging on

And when the darkness falls  
I can't see what's before me  
Your voice is like the dawn  
Always there to guide me

Without You I just can't get by  
So I'm

Hanging on to every word you speak  
'Cause it's all that I need  
Hanging on to every word you say  
To light up my way

Even every little whisper i'm  
Hanging on as if it were my life  
I'm hanging on

You know me better than i know myself  
Better than anybody else  
Your love is sounding like a ringing bell  
Oh, oh, i won't let go

Hanging on to every word you speak  
'Cause it's all that i need  
Hanging on to every word you say  
To light up my way

Even every little whisper I'm  
Hanging on as if it were my life  
I'm hanging on

Hanging on to every word you speak  
'Cause it's all that i need  
Hanging on to every word you say  
To light up my way

Even every little whisper I'm  
Hanging on as if it were my life  
I'm hanging on

Ringing Bell

When Jeanette was finished everyone clapped and applauded, Simon was awe struck at how beautiful the songs were as he walked up on stage.

"Jeanette that was AWESPOME!" He said into a wireless microphone that was wrapped around and next to his mouth.

"Why thank you Simon." She said giggling a little.

"Well I feel it only fair that I counter your song in response telling you how feel and have always felt about you.

With that Simon started singing:

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=g7zwPvlwZ4Y (remove the spaces)

you gave me a reason  
told me that ill always be yours  
you are my desire  
my heart is so on fire for you  
i cant stop loving you loving you oh no

because i don't wanna end up in your rearview  
wanna be someone you can turn to  
baby i never wanna lose you  
there's nothing i wont do

so ill watch you like a movie  
ill sing you like a song  
read you like a story  
if it takes me all night long  
keep you like a secret  
ill tell you like a ?  
its true its true  
that ill love you like i always do  
love you like i always do  
love you like like

you are so amazing  
you stepped in and saved my life  
everytime we are together  
my time is yours forever  
my world is all yours

i dont wanna end up in your rearview  
wanna be someone you can turn to  
baby i never wanna lose you  
theres nothing i wont do

so ill watch you like a movie  
ill sing you like a song  
read you like a story  
if it takes me all night long  
keep you like a secret  
ill tell you like a ?  
its true its true  
that ill love you like i always do

baby ill never leave no ill never leave you  
i will watch you like a movie  
ill sing you like a song  
read you like a story  
if it takes me all night long  
keep you like a secret  
ill tell you like a ?  
its true its true  
that ill love you like i always do

i said im gonna love you yehh ohh  
I'm gonna love you  
i said I'm gonna love you ohh ohh yehh  
I'm a love you like i always do  
yehh yehh  
I'm gonna love you  
love you like i always do

When Simon was done, Jeanette said "The next song I would like to dedicate to Simon."

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=DvVuRneI2OU (remove the spaces) 

illuminating light under my skin  
Radiation so intoxicating  
burning within  
Feeling the heat slowly rising  
The beat that's hypnotizing  
A wonder can u feel it

Fire that's so contagious  
It's taking over me  
And you can't stop it

Oh, oh  
Turn the lights down so we can  
Glow, Glow  
Watch us come alive  
We're gonna show u something real  
Like a city on a hill  
Oh, Oh  
We're gonna glow

They see us coming from miles away  
There's no hiding, no denying,  
'Cause we're not ashamed  
With our hands up in the air  
Boys and girls they start to stare  
It's a wonder, can u feel it

We will not be silent  
Won't hide it  
The time is now  
And you can't stop it

Oh, oh  
Turn the lights down so we can  
Glow, Glow  
Watch us come alive  
We're gonna show u something real  
Like a city on a hill  
Oh, Oh  
We're gonna glow

Oh, oh  
Here we go  
Welcome to the show  
Lights shining, so blinding  
From our head to our toes  
When this room blacks out  
You know we will stand out  
So come on, oh  
We're gonna Glow!

Oh, oh  
Turn the lights down so we can  
Glow, Glow  
Watch us come alive  
We're gonna show u something real  
Like a city on a hill  
Oh, Oh  
We're gonna glow

Oh, oh  
Turn the lights down so we can  
Glow, Glow  
Watch us come alive  
We're gonna show u something real  
Like a city on a hill  
Oh, Oh  
We're gonna glow

GLOW!

After her stunning performance Simon was completely at a loss for words and forgot what he was going to sing until he heard the music take control of his mind and he began singing.

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=DXvMT_mVbqw (remove the spaces)

I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

All my life I pray for someone like you  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too

Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I REALLY LOVE YOU!

All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me

You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,  
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
All my life I pray for someone like you

When he finished Jeanette planted a huge kiss on his lips which he returned with an extreme amount of passion which he didn't know even existed within him. They stayed lip locked for the second time that day for what seemed like an eternity. They finally stopped taking in deep breaths.

They then continued on with the rest of the reception, when it came to the cake Jeanette took the top part of the four layered cake and smashed it into Simons face. It then became an all out battle between the two and no one was safe. By the time they had finished they were covered in cake and food. They were acting like a bunch of children but they were loving every minute of it.

It was time to be leaving, they had already opened all of their wedding presents except for one which Alvin had kept quite about. Simon just thought Alvin had either forgotten like usual or was so cheap that he was embarrassed to give it to them.

"I have a surprise for you Simon and Jeanette." Alvin said with a devilish smile and a light chuckle.

"What it is Alvin?" Jeanette asked anxiously. 

"Oh no what on earth could it be this time?" Simon said under his breath.

When they got outside there was a brand new 2011 Kia Sportage. It was decked out with all of the accessories and was even painted purple and blue to match their favorite colors. The words Just married written all over the car make it look that much better. The newly weds were completely speechless, it was Jeanette who found her voice first.

"WOW thank you so much Alvin!" Jeanette screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wow Alvin I was expecting something… well… lame I guess. But this is so cool, now its not stolen right?" Simon said half jokingly.

"Well if it is then I got ripped off." Alvin said rolling with the punches.

"Well its time for us to be going to the airport so we can catch the plane to California for our cruise.


	3. Honeymoon or Tragedy?

So they left in their nice new car that Alvin had gotten just for the two love birds. They were on their way to the airport to so they could get onto with their honey moon. They were going to go to Hawaii where they would take a tour of Pearl Harbor and from there catch a cruise ship that would go all the way to Europe. It was going to be glamorous. Just then Simon's head came back of the clouds as he stepped on the break because the car in front of him had stopped.

He noticed two odd looking fellows who were acting strange and pacing. He had remembered his nightmare and brought along a little insurance and peace of mind with him. It was Alvin's silver colt .45 peace maker, like a 9 mill but shot .45 caliber ammo. He slid it out of his pocket and rested it in his lap loosely hoping he was just being paranoid. The two men started walking towards their car.

He saw a flash ad they withdrew their weapons, it was a car jacking! He held his temper and fear in check he didn't want to alert them that he was packing heat, because he wanted to make sure he had a clear shot to shot to kill.

"Jeanette, listen to me please I want you to get down very slowly, don't ask questions just do what I say" Simon said calmly and coolly trying to be strong for both of them.

As Jeanette was moving down a single shot rang out; Simon raised the gun and fired twice at the guy on the right faster than a bolt of lighting. The man was killed instantly without the chance to react. He whipped his gun around and fired twice at the other guy, he fell to the ground. Simon got out of the car and was heading around the front to see how Jeanette was. But she had the same idea and they met in front on the car. She had only suffered a graze on her forehead that was slightly bleeding.

He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around her head to stop the bleeding.

Just then two more shots rang out. Simon removed the gun he had stick into is belt like the cops and detectives do on tv and emptied the clip on him making dam sure he was dead once and for all.

He turned to Jeanette, and he saw her falling. He grabbed her and held her in his arms their eyes locked on to each other. Their was utter and sheer panic and worry in Jeanette's blue pleading eyes. They had a conversation that told what they were both thinking but where to afraid to say out loud.

It went something like this.

Jeanette: I love you so much Simon, I am glad that we were finally together like we were meant to be.

Simon: Don't talk like that, I love you and I will not let you die, you are the apple of my eye, my breath of life, my everything, you are my soul mate for life. I cannot live without you. Jeanette where ever you go I will follow.

He laid her ever so gently onto the hood of the car. He ripped of the back part of her wedding dress and saw the damage. He screamed out of NNNOOOO! He ripped off his tux jacket and shredded it into tiny pieces and began trying to stop the flow of blood, a crowd was growing and at that moment a doctor came rushing over. He saw Simon leaning over Jeanette's body tears running down his face as he tried his best to save her.

"I cant live without you! "he cried out loud "You have to live for me if nothing else live for me. If you die then I will surely die in soul, and in spirit. I cant go on without you by my side."

"I am a doctor let me see how she is doing." Said the man that had pushed through the crowd.

"Thank you, please save her, she means the world to me I cant live without her." Simon said trying to hold the flood gate of tears that were threatening to break the dam.

Simon stepped away and decided that he needed to inform Brittany and Eleanor of their sisters condition. The phone rang for what seemed like and eternity,

"Hello this is Brittany, how may I help you Simon." Brittany said in a cheerful voice.

She heard a desperate voice on the other end of the line say "Is Eleanor there?"

"Simon what is it? What happened? What is wrong? Yes she is here!" Brittany said alarm and concern in her voice.

"Put me on speaker phone." She did so, "Jeanette has been shot and there is almost a 99% chance that she won't make it. She is critically injured and it's my fault I should have done more to protect her. I'm such and idiot and moron." Simon said breaking down and crying profusely.

"Oh my GOD!", both girls screamed at the top of their lungs. It was so loud that both of their beau's (Alvin and Theodore) came racing into the kitchen after tearing themselves away from the soccer game on the TV.

"What's wrong!" Alvin asked upon seeing his girl friend in tears.

"Is that Alvin?" Simon asked irritated with sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah its me!" Alvin said in response

"I should kill you! Because of you Jeanette may not live. I knew I shouldn't have married her today!" Simon said in an outburst of anger.

"Whoa hold you horses what the hell happened that made you go off like an atomic bomb?" Alvin said when he heard the rage and sorrow in Simon's voice.

"My nightmare came true, it was a twist but it still has the same end result as the dream." Simon said as another wave of tears tore down his face.

"Oh my GOD! you have to be kidding me, I am so sorry Simon I had no clue I thought you were just making it up in your mind and that it was just you getting cold feet." Alvin said earnestly.

"It's ok. Listen I have to go Jeanette wants to talk to me and they are getting ready to try and air lift her to the nearest hospital I will call you as soon as I know what hospital it is." Simon said rushing to get off of the phone.

After Simon got off of the phone he put his ear close to hers to listen to what she had to say.

Jeanette said weakly: "Simon I wanted to thank you how much it means to me that you were and have always been there for me. I enjoyed our time together. Simon … I l…lo…lov… love…" She fell silent; Simon was approached by an officer who needed to talk to him.

Air life had come and the EMT's were working frantically on Jeanette trying to get her prepped got the flight. Simon was talking to first officer that had come upon the gruesome scene. They had covered the bodies of the two men that were killed by Simon's hand. "And they say wrath hath no furry like a woman's scorn" The officer said mockingly. "They obviously never met you."

When Simon saw that the chopper getting ready to leave he broke off talking to officer and went over and asked if he could be with his wife while when they left. They gave him permission even though they really shouldn't let others ride.

As they took off they had Jeanette hooked up to all the machines and he saw for the first time that she had a very weak and erratic heart beat. Then all of a sudden his world came to an end, his one true love was flat lining.

"OH MY GOD!" Simon whispered under his breath. "Don't die Jeanette."

The EMT's went into motion preparing her for the crash cart.

Bam! They shocked her the first time, nothing Bam! A second time still nothing. Simon's heart had stopped with Jeanette's. It was as if they were connected and when one stopped living so did the other.

Well readers I hope this was as fun and intense reading it as it was for me writing it. Here is yet another poll/reviewer demand I want _**YOU**_ the reader to review and tell me what it is you thought of the story and if Jeanette should live or die? I am not even going to begin to write unless I have at least 5 reviews and or votes on the poll that will be posted on my profile. So her fate is in your hands. Choose wisely you have the power to choose life or death. I am looking forward to seeing what you have to say.

I will and always respond to signed reviewers. Also I would love to get reviews from everybody, even if you are not a member please leave a review which you can do. I do not block any reviews unless they are inappropriate. So feel free to review.


	4. Life or Death!

**Authors note: Well ladies and gentleman the votes are in and the story is here but the question is did I follow the voters demands? Well I guess you will just have to read to find out.**

* * *

Bam, beep, beep. Simon was breathing again as Jeanette's heart began to beat again. For some reason he couldn't explain but when her heart stopped it felt and seemed like he did too. But he thought that he was just imagining it, anybody would have experienced that when they saw a loved one have cardiac arrest.

They made it to the Baptist hospital in five minutes and as soon as the helicopter had landed they put Jeanette on a bed and rushed her into OR. Simon was dazed, confused and for some strange reason short of breath along with a slow heart beat.

But he didn't tell anyone for fear that he would be taken away from his Jeanette and didn't want to be too far from her. He pulled out a blood stained phone of his pants pocket, he hadn't even noticed it until now and noticed his hands were covered with dried blood. His wife's blood, he couldn't believe how happy he had been that they had gotten wed but now he was regretting it. None of this would have happened if he had never wanted to marry Jeanette. He called his brother;

"Alvin we are at the Baptist hospital come ASAP and bring the girls as well." He didn't even wait for a response but hung up the phone.

He had made his way to the waiting room where he was waiting for news about the condition of his wife. He was pacing back and forth wishing and praying that she would be alright, he still felt weak, dizzy and now nauseous but he was neglecting his own health once again for fear that he would miss something important.

On the operating table the doctors were trying their best to get her in and out so they could stabilize the weakening Chipette. Her pulse and heart rate were declining steadily and they were afraid they were going to lose her on the table. The damage was extensive, one of the bullets had cut into her left lung which was filling with liquid death, while the other one was near her spinal cord. The decision was made to leave the one near her spinal cord alone and worry about the one that was life threatening. It was a hard task to begin with but was made perilous by the fact that she was fading, and fast at that.

"Dam it, stop that bleeder she already has enough fluid in her lung we don't need to add anymore!" The doctor said.

"Doctor her heart rate is going critical!" A nurse said looking at the heart monitor.

"Get the crash cart ready on stand by. But if it does stop we can't revive her until I close the wound and stop the flow of blood entering into her lungs." The doctor replied feeling the extreme stress.

All of a sudden Simon felt himself go blank, BAM, he fell to the floor in mid-stride of his pacing. At that same instance in the operating room Jeanette's heart had stopped, but since they weren't finished they could only wait in suspense as the doctor tried to finish up in order to revive her.

Back in the waiting room the nurses rushed over to Simon to see if he was alright. He had no pulse and he wasn't breathing, it was at this time also that Alvin/Brittany and Theodore/Eleanor came rushing in. They saw Simon on the floor and came rushing over.

Alvin pulled and pushed nurses and doctors aside to get to his brother, he wasn't about to lose him. He was frantic and panicked, there had already been too much drama and tragedy today to last a lifetime.

"WAKE UP! Simon wake up!" He screamed.

Alvin was pulled off by Brittany and Theodore so that the hospital staff could do their thing and bring him back to life. The staff couldn't figure out what had caused him to die as it were. He was as healthy as an ox in its prime and for him to have a heart attack was impossible. So they rushed him into ICU where they put him on a respirator to at least pump fresh air into his blood stream. A nurse burst through the doors of the operation room and that is when she saw Jeanette's heart beat or rather lack of it and knew exactly what had happened. She told the doctor operating on Jeanette what had happened and then dashed out before the doctor could even reply.

The nurse got there just in time before another doctor could sign the death certificate for Simon Seville.

"Doctor! Wait a minute!" she said breathless "I know why he is 'dead', his wife was brought in for severe gun shot wounds and she is dead on the table right now. They will revive her within a few minutes. But I think they share such a close bond that without one the other ceases to exist because they cannot stand to live without each other."

"Well that sounds like a bunch of bull hockey!" The doctor said.

"Well doctor" a voice from across the room said as the person was emerging "I believe it with all of my heart that is the reason he is like this!" The figure that emerged was Alvin.

"Even if I wanted to believe it there is no way he will survive and I have to do my job." The doctor said coldly.

Smack, krrthud the doctor fell to the ground knocked out cold by Alvin because he believed that when Simon and Jeanette had declared their loved and became one they were literally joined souls and couldn't and wouldn't live on without the other.

"What on earth did you do that for Alvin?" Brittany asked as she saw him slug the doc.

"This fool here was going to declare Simon dead, and this nurse said that Jeanette's heart had stopped when they were operating on her. I think they are so closely bonded to each other that when one stops living so does the other." Alvin said in a calm cool voice.

"I would have to agree with you on that the question is what will happen after Jeanette comes back and falls into a coma?" Brittany asked a little concerned.

"We will deal with one issue at a time." Alvin said not wanting to think of all the possibilities that could unfold over the next 72 hours.

"Only time will tell, right now the biggest issue happens to be the fact that Simon is not 'alive' and won't be unless Jeanette comes back to life." Brittany said trying to comfort him.

This however was not comforting to Alvin and made him even more worried and concerned; he thought "What if Jeanette is too weak or far gone to be revived by the time they are finished with the procedure? What if she lives but Simon doesn't come back around?" He hated the fact that it all rested on one person who could end another life without even knowing it.

There was a deathly silence as Alvin and Brittany were waiting for a sign of life from Simon. Eleanor had chased after Theodore when he ran out after learning that Simon was dead, and wasn't there to hear the news that Jeanette and Simon shared a deep connection between each other.

Back in the OR tense minutes had passed as they were fighting the clock to bring her back to life before it was too late. It was now approaching ten minutes since she had flat lined and if they didn't revive her within twelve she would start having brain damage.

"We are almost finished, get everything setup for immediate defibrillation as soon as I finish the lat stitch." The doctor said, he had never lost a patient on the table and wasn't about to break that record without a resilient barrage of methods to bring her back.

"Done!" He yelled.

The assistant medical staff rolled her over with lightening speed as the defibrillator paddles were charging.

BAM! Her chest heaved in a violent and spastic motion, but there was no change. They recharged the paddles increasing the charge and shocked her again.

KABAM, this time her whole body jumped but still there was nothing showing on the heart monitor.

They shocked her for the third time and still no results.

"Give her 300 CC's of epinephrine!" The doctor said when he saw that she wasn't responding.

It was tense in the room where Simon was being held at as he was convulsing as if some one was beating him from behind. There were moments when there would be spike in the heart monitor but would stop as soon as it started. It had scared the crap out of the room's two occupants who were staring blankly at the lifeless spectacle in front of them. After they had recovered from the shock it gave them hope that there was a chance that Jeanette and Simon would live after all.

Back on the operating table Jeanette wasn't responding even after all the conventional methods had been exhausted, it was looking very bad. The doctor had to give up grudgingly and was signing the death certificate when all of a sudden the heart monitor began to beep and showing a heart beat that was very faint but it was there none the less.

Well I hope this was encouraging news for all of you who read it and voted for it, but the end of this ordeal will be a hard road. I am going to give you a little taste of what is to come.  
So you already know that Jeanette was and did die, but why is she maybe, possibly, hopefully alive? I will explain and tell you all that took place while she and Simon 'died'. It will take about a week or so. But before I can write more on this story I will need reviews and to write ch4 for Big Man on Campus.


	5. ALIVE and WELL at LAST

**Authors note: Ok Sorry that it has taken me this long to write an update for this story, I have had a lot of setbacks and false starts. Any way here it goes.**

"So why is she alive?" This was the question that was burning through all of the operating staff's minds as they all knew she should be dead. They had done everything possible to revive her and still she would not come back. What the heck happened that made her come back from the dead? How was it possible? Was there a glitch in the monitor? No one knew the answers but they were glad that she was breathing and her heart was beating.

The two occupants in the room were ecstatic when they saw Simon living again. They knew then that Jeanette was okay too since Simon died when Jeanette did. It was very encouraging however there was also some very discouraging news as well. Despite the fact that he was living his heart rate was very low. Alvin had no idea why his heart rate was still so low despite the fact that he was very healthy. But Brittany had a pretty good idea as to how this was possible because she considered the fact that he had died at the same time Jeanette did so his heart/life was dependent on hers.

The one question that was pulsing through everyone's mind was "How did she/he come back?" it was mind boggling. They all had theories but they all seemed so absurd that they were dismissed.

"Hello, Jeanette! Is that you?" A voice called out from the darkness.

"Who is it?" Jeanette asked worried as the darkness surrounded her.

"Its me Simon, stay where you are I am going to find you. But I can only do so by following your voice, sing something while I find you." Simon said his voice sounding distant.

"Ok I will." Jeanette replied.

She began to sing Get back up by Toby Mac. Here's the link: http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=3Q_-9FyIxQE&feature=related (remove spaces)

You turned away when I looked you in the eye,  
And hesitated when I asked if you were alright,  
Seems like you're fighting for your life,  
But why? oh why?  
Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare,  
You saw it comin' but it hit you outta no where,  
And theres always scars  
When you fall that far

We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
It's never too late to get back up again,  
One day you gonna shine again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,  
Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up, get up,  
You gonna shine again,  
Never too late to get back up again,  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever  
[May be knocked down but not out forever]

You rolled out at the dawning of the day  
Heart racin' as you made you little get away,  
It feels like you've been runnin' all your life  
But, why? Oh why?

So you've pulled away from the love that wou'd've been there,  
You start believin' that your situation's unfair

But there's always scar,  
When you fall that far

We lose our way,  
We get back up again  
Never too late to get back up again,  
One day, you gonna shine again,  
You may be knocked down but not out forever,  
Lose our way, we get back up again,  
So get up, get up  
You gonna shine again  
It's never too late, to get back up again  
You may be knocked down, but not out forever,  
May be knocked down, but not out forever!

This is love callin', love callin', out to the broken,  
This is love callin'.  
This is love callin', love callin', out to the broken  
This is love callin'.  
This is love callin', love callin',  
I am so broken  
This is love callin' love callin

Lose our way, [way way way ay ay ay]  
We get back up, [get back up again]  
It's never too late [late late late ate ate ate]  
You may be knocked down but not out forever!

Lose our way,  
We get back up again,  
So get up get up  
You gonna shine again  
Never too late to get back up again  
You may be knocked down,  
But not out forever,

This is love [lose our way] callin' love callin' [get back up again]  
To the broken  
This is love [never too late] callin'  
[may be knocked down but not out forever]  
This is love [lose our way] callin' love callin' [we get back up again]  
To the broken  
This is love [never too late] callin'  
[may be knocked down but not out forever]

This is love callin' love callin'  
Out to the broken,  
This is love callin'...

As she finished singing her song she felt warmth and then her world light up and it was no longer dark. She realized she was in the tight embrace of her beloved Simon almost as if nothing had ever happened or changed. However there was something that seemed out of place she distinctly remembered getting shot before her world faded out.

"Simon, are we dead? Am I dead?" She said bombarding him with a million questions.

"Whoa Jean I will answer it simply, I don't care as long as we are together."

"Well I never want to leave you but what if we are dead, what about our friends and family? What about us? We never had a chance to show how much we love each other."

"Jeanette, it is all up to you. I am going to follow you wherever you go. Sweetheart you are dead, I died when you died because I cannot stand to live without you. It is like living without air or food or water. I need you and I am not about to lose you again." Simon said his voice quivering a little.

"How did you lose me? I never did anything to break up with you." She queered

"Remember when we used to be friends and we would spend hours and hours with each other? Well if you remember clearly I always asked you a lot of questions and would pause before I asked you the actual question. I was trying to ask you if you would go out on a date with me."

"Si, why were you so scared of asking me? I would have said yes" She responded shocked.

"I knew you would but there was always that nagging thought at the back of my head saying that you wouldn't and my life would come to an end." He said blushing a deep red.

"Oh, Si, I always thought you were turned off by how clumsy I was around you as I lost all my senses and couldn't think when I saw you or thought of you. Which was all the time."

"Jeanette I love your clumsiness. It was the perfect excuse to catch you and be able touch the one I admired from afar." He said sheepishly

"Well, all that matters now is that we are together now and forever." Jeanette said lifting Simon's head which had fallen as he was admitting the truth. "I love you more than anything and here is the proof!" As she said it she planted a kiss right smack in the center of his lips.

Simon was startled but he was no fool and he returned the passionate kiss deepening it. It was the best one to date.

As they broke away Jeanette became a little fuzzy.

"Simon what is happening to me?" Jeanette asked panicked.

"Its ok, Jean, they are trying to revive you, go back." Si said calmly and encouragingly.

"What about you?" She asked worried.

"I will be fine, remember I told you I would follow you wherever you go." He said.

"I won't leave without you. Simon, I can't leave you behind!" She yelled as she felt herself getting pulled away from him.

She was fighting with everything in her to stay with him. She finally won. But when she looked up at Simon she saw his look of sadness on his face and in his eyes.

"What is it Si? Why are you so sad?" She asked worried.

"Well it's just that I didn't kill myself or anything I was in the hospital waiting for you to come out of the operating room when I died. It was because of heart break and missing you. If you live I will live. If you die I will die." He said in sorrowful voice. "I wanted to have a life and live with you, have kids and show you how much I truly love and care about you."

At that instant she wanted to live and go back where she came from despite the journey ahead. As soon as she willed and wished it she was back in her body and opened her eyes.

"Doctor look she is not only alive but she isn't in a coma!" A nurse yelled after they had left the room.

This was amazing news, and what was better was the fact that Simon was in the bed next to hers. He too opened his eyes and looked around. Both Alvin and Brittany had stepped out for fresh air and to tell the good news to Theodore and Ellie before they wheeled Jeanette into the room.

"Wow this is unbelievable!" the doctor exclaimed.

After he checked her over completely the doctor had determined that she might be stable enough to go back into surgery to remove the last bullet that was still lodged within her. He told the nurses that Jeanette needed to be as still as possible in order to keep from dislodging the bullet and have it moving around in her body.

As the doctor was about to leave he noticed Simon there, he had learned why that nurse ran in and out of OR really fast. He figured this was the man who had died when his wife died on the table.

"Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Simon would it?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I am he. How is my wife Jeanette?" he asked weakly.

"Well, as long as she stays conscience for the next 24 hours and doesn't move around a lot, she will be fine." The doctor said.

"I wanted to thank you Dr. …. What's your name?" Simon asked.

"The names' Alyssa." Alyssa said sweetly.

"Well, thank you Alyssa for saving my true love, and for saving me as well."

"How did I save you? I was operating on Jeanette."

"Our (Jeanette and me) bond is so strong that when our connection is broken by one or the other the one who is still alive follows immediately. I know it sounds crazy but I am living proof of that connection in action." Simon said.

"Well, you must have a deep bond that is unbreakable. But I want you to tell your family to let Jeanette sleep; she is very tired and needs to rest for as long as possible. Also make sure they try and keep her as still as possible." Dr. Alyssa said nicely.

"I hope you give her some really powerful pain medicine, also a sleep aid would be a great idea." Simon said sounding very knowledgeable.

"I have already taken care of all the needed steps for her comfort." She said. "You look like you need to get some sleep as well." With that Dr. Alyssa left as Simon was starting to go to sleep.

After Simon and Jeanette had gone to sleep in walks the rest of their family. Well actually it was more of a struggle as Alvin was dragging Theodore and Brittany was dragging Eleanor.

Both Theodore and Eleanor didn't want to see Simon in a comatose state as it was really depressing making them wanting to eat their sorrows away. They had already eaten practically half the cafeteria by the time they had been found by their older siblings.

They were told that Simon was back from the dead and that possibly Jeanette as well, but they had no conformation as to the last statement. This was encouraging but it still seemed pretty dire to them.

Now that they were up in the room under heavy guard, they couldn't do anything. Well, Ellie couldn't anyways. Theodore was planning his escape from the depressing atmosphere. But what they failed to notice was Simon's heart rate and the fact that the curtain was pulled splitting the room in half.

Now! Theodore thought as he shot out of his seat and made his way to open the door. Alvin was trying to study the heart monitor Simon was hooked up to. He was just about to make a discovery when he heard a loud noise behind him.

He whipped around to see Theo trying to make a break for it, but Alvin was too fast for the fat little butterball. All those years of sports had really paid off as Alvin tackled Theo as if he was a foot ball player.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Alvin shout as he came crashing down on poor Theodore.

BAM, BOOM, CRASH! The noise was so loud that it woke up Simon from his light slumber.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Simon screeched as he was sitting up in bed.

When Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor heard the voice they freaked out, and looked wildly around trying to figure out what direction the voice had come from.

"I'm over here you overly freaked horrified horror movie buffs." Simon said irritated that they had the indecency to rough house in a hospital.

"Wha…How the… Whe…" All four of them were speechless.

"Yes I am back from the dead, yes I am awake, yes Jeanette is alive. Shut your gaping mouths, and leave for the night. I am tired Jeanette is asleep and I don't want you noisy bunch waking her up. You are wondering where she is, she is on the other side of this curtain." Simon said in a commanding dominating voice.

"Oooook, we will be back sometime tomorrow." Alvin said recovering faster than the rest of them. As they were all shocked at how commanding and protective he had gotten. They did as he told them, not wanting to see just how far he would go to protect his wife.


	6. Pain and suffering!

Well a couple of days had passed; Simon was out of the hospital, but not out of the hospital. He spent every waking moment with Jeanette who was still making a recovery. It was very tense at times, when he would see her heart rate slow or her breathing pattern become rapid or abnormal. But with him by her side clasping her hand as tight as he could without hurting her, she never faltered. There family visited every single day to help support Simon.

After two weeks of being in the hospital Jeanette was finally able to leave. However, she was told that she had to wait three months before doing strenuous activity like lifting heavy objects, limited bending and lots of bed rest. Simon wheeled her down to his car, which wasn't the same one he had driving the day of their wedding. It was a ford F-150, which was tall and would make it easy for Jeanette to get into.

Simon had been up to no good when Jeanette wasn't in dire straights and he had to get out of there to clear his mind. Simon was told in advance that his wife couldn't walk. It's not so much that she couldn't walk because she was paralyzed but rather Doctor Alyssa didn't wan Jeanette to over do it. Since Jeanette's body was still trying to heal the damage to her lungs and any unnecessary movement/stress could complicate things. Knowing that Simon went and looked for the perfect thing to suit his wife's needs. He had found a house that had ramps and was located on the beach. It had a nice porch and had a very beautiful scene, it looked like Hawaii, to a degree. But Simon figured Jeanette needed a place to go to where it was happy and upbeat, considering she had been deprived of her honeymoon and the soonest they could even plan for was like three months away.

Simon had gotten hired for a company right out of college and was supposed to be working for them when he got back from his honeymoon which was right about the time Jeanette got out of the hospital. But the people there were very nice and were going to allow him to do his work at home and take care of his wife.

So when Jeanette got into the truck he began driving towards their new home. When he got near to where it was he asked Jeanette to put on a blind fold as he wanted to surprise her. When he got up to the home he opened up the door to the truck and scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside the home.

The house was a single story, on the beach, when you opened the front door you see a wide open space to the right there is the living room with a huge window view of the beach that stretched from one end of the house to the other. Directly ahead of the living room was dinning room, there was no wall separating the two and there was a sliding glass door that opened leading to a very nice wood deck. To the right of the dinning room was the kitchen which was rather large. The entire place was painted a light shade of cream which went very well since they were near the beach. Now back at the front door. As you walk in you can turn to the left where there was a hallway that led to a bathroom, an office and two bedrooms.

"You can remove the blind fold now!" Simon said.

"Wow where are we? This place looks grand!" Jeanette said with amazement.

"We are in our new home."

"Put me down so I can see it."

"I can't and you know you aren't supposed to be walking. I will be your legs. Tell me where you want to go!" Simon said with a huge smile.

They explored the entire house. It had been furnished with awesome furniture, paint and appliances. But the one thing about it Jeanette loved the most was the huge glass windows in the living room and dinning room which overlooked the ocean.

"Well do you love it or what?" Simon asked concerned as she hadn't really said a whole lot after she had seen it.

"Simon I love it! It looks grand, I just wish I could enjoy it more." She said pouting.

"Please don't give me that look Jeanette, you know how much I wish I could disregard the doctors orders. But I want to make sure I never ever lose you again!" Simon said making his own saddening face to Jeanette to get his point across.

"Ok you win. I will try and do my best to take the pampering; I am just use to doing things on my own."

"Well I am afraid this is your punishment for taking a bullet for me! Your wish is my command, and your every whim is my concern. Speaking of commands and not being mobile, I got you a little something. It has four wheels and moves!"

"What is it?"

"Well let me set you down on the couch and go and get it." He said gently putting her down and raced off down the hall towards the back of the house.

A few minutes later he came out sitting on motorized chair. It was funny to see him in it. As he pulled it into the living room he decided to have some fun and started doing doughnuts with it.

"Well here it is, you are now mobile. However, this is only for you to use when I am gone!" Simon said with a stern face.

"Oh well I suppose that would be everyday as you have a job to do." Jeanette smiled her cute know-it-all smile.

Simon showed of his smirk saying "You wish! I got it all worked out! I am going to be able to do my work from home. I got a webcam and a high speed laptop so I can talk to coworkers whenever there is a need to."

"NOOOO! NOT FAIR!" Jeanette screamed playfully.

"Well life's not FAIR! Poor baby, I guess that means you get to be pampered all day everyday! It also means that I get to carry you around every where for the next few weeks." Simon said

"Oh well! You win this time, but I will have my vengeance soon." Jeanette said in a defeated tone of voice.

The day was spent outside on the deck admiring the wonderful surroundings and the beach. Jeanette was trying to get used to asking to do things. Whenever she made a move to get up Simon was right there scolding her, but in a very loving and concerned tone. It was a pretty uneventful day, except for dinner which went up in smoke literally! Simon had decided to cook using the propane grill that had come with the house. However since he had never cooked using a grill he didn't know he had to keep the lid shut and that he needed to ignite the fire as soon as he turned on the gas. So when he pressed the red starter button on the grill a huge orange fireball blew up in his face, singeing his eyebrows and the tip of his hair. But once that was over with everything turned out fine, as it was pretty hard to mess up hamburgers and hot dogs.

They had a really good first couple of weeks; Jeanette had finally settled down about getting served and was enjoy it. After about a month at home Simon had taken her to the doctor to see how she was progressing.

The doctor said that she was doing just fine. So much so that she okayed Jeanette to start walking, but first she wanted to see her reflexes. Now there was something that had been bothering Jeanette that she hadn't told Simon as she didn't want to worry him anymore than he was. But she had noticed that her legs seemed to always feel numb, she believed it was all the pain medicine that was numbing them.

On the way home Jeanette couldn't stop crying, she was devastated by the news the doctor had told her. How was it possible? They said the bullet missed the spinal cord, that everything would be okay. I hate them! I hate DOCTORS! She said the thoughts racing through her head.

"Are you okay Jeanette?" Simon asked really worried about her. She had cried all the way from the doctors to their home.

"I'm just fine!" She said in a false and sarcastic tone of voice.

"Its not that bad Jean, you will overcome it I know you will! You are strong." Simon said trying to encourage her as he went to her side to carry her inside.

"Not THAT BAD!" She hissed at him more frustrated at her inability than Simon. "You will have to put up with a crip for the rest of your life!" Yelling as Simon picked her up. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face as tears flowed fast and furious.

"Jeanette, I married you because you complete me, you are the other half of my heart, and without you I would cease to exist. Who cares that the doctor said you can't walk! SCREW the doctors! You are better than that, you and I will over come this and show them that they were wrong." Simon said as he laid her on their bed.

"I just… can't… do it! I can't Simon. I am not that strong." Jeanette said sadly and weakly.

Simon laid right beside her facing her and gripping her as tightly as he could "That is why I am here for you. I made a vow, 'for better or worse' I am not going to toss you like last nights left over's! We will make it. If you were strong enough to survive and bring us both back from death then I am strong enough to help you walk again." With that said they both fell into a deep sleep.

Two painful, excoriating months had passed since the horrible news. Jeanette had fallen into a deep depression, Simon was busy and things seemed bleak. But there was hope. Simon forced Jeanette to use her legs; it seemed like nothing would work and they weren't making any progress but they were and after all the pain and suffering they were ready.

"Simon are you sure?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"I think it's time Jeanette." Simon said supportively.

With that Simon helped Jeanette out of the truck, and steadied her on her feet. She began walking and walked into the doctor's office for the final check up. The doctor was taken completely by surprise when she saw Jeanette walk in under her own power, even if she was a little wobbly.

Jeanette was so glad that Simon had forced her to push on. She was positively beaming on the return trip home. It seemed that things were finally turning out right for her. She was told that she was as good as new and that she could do whatever she wanted.

She walked into her own house which had seemed like a prison to her. But not anymore! Jeanette thought that the day couldn't get any better than this. But life has a tendency to do things in pairs of threes.

"Hey Jean have you seen my suitcase?" Simon asked as he was coming in the door from the truck.

"Are you going on another business trip?" Jeanette asked

"Something like that." Simon replied a little mysterious which was odd as he never kept secrets.

"Well I think its up in the closet, by the box."

"Where is your suitcase?"

"Mine? Are you taking that much stuff you need mine too?"

"Well I can't pack yours and my clothes into my suitcase can I?"

"Si what are you planning?" Jeanette asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's nothing really" Simon said with a devilish grin "Just our first ever HONEYMOON!"

"What are you talking about crazy person?" Jeanette said not getting the hint. "We never went on a honeymoon."

Simon slapped his forehead "I know that. I remember that God awful day. I booked us a new honeymoon."

"YOU'RE kidding!" Jeanette said with excitement in her voice.

"Nope we leave next week for Hawaii on a two week honeymoon, one week on a Hawaiian cruise, and then we go to Europe for a week." Simon said proudly.

"Oh Simon it's so sweet!" Jeanette said as tears of joy came running down her face.


	7. Honeymoon

**Ok Ladies and Gentlemen this is what you have been waiting for! IT'S HERE AT LAST. This chapter is dedicated to all of my fans and readers. However I must tell you I cannot take any credit for it! :( I know you are wondering why, well I am no good at writing stuff that was required for this chapter. The person responsible for this master piece was TheDCStar! So I want you to giver her your full attention and leave a review for her!**

* * *

Simon woke up to the rays of the sun just barely spilling into his bedroom. He groaned a little as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached towards his nightstand to get his glasses. Putting his glasses on his face, he stretched out his arms and rubbed his back attempting to ease the soreness he felt in it. After stretching out his morning aches and pains, he looked over to the spot next to him to see the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen in his life.

Jeanette, his beautiful wife, was laying on her side sound asleep and completely undisturbed by Simon's movements in bed. Simon smiled as he watched Jeanette's slow breathing. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have found her. She was perfect in every single way. Even in her sleep she was just flawless.

Sighing deeply, Simon knew he had to wake her up. He placed his hand on her arm and began to shake her lightly.

"Wake up, sweetheart," Simon said as he continued shaking his wife.

An inaudible groan was heard from under the covers, and Simon chuckled softly to himself.

"Come on, honey, it's time to get up," he said.

Another groan sounded as Jeanette sat up in bed. She yawned as she reached over to her nightstand to take her glasses. Once her glasses were in place, Jeanette looked over at her alarm clock, surprised by what time it was.

"Simon, its 5:30 AM," she said sleepily before looking over at her husband. "I don't want to get out of bed yet."

With that said, Jeanette grabbed the covers and snuggled deeper into her pillow, covering her head with the covers. Simon couldn't help but laugh as he watched his wife do that. After all, she was never really an early morning person. However, he knew the exact words to say to get her out of bed.

"Well, if you don't get up then I guess we can't go on the cruise," Simon said tauntingly.

In the blink of an eye, Jeanette was out of the bed, and she headed straight for her closet, looking through different outfits to wear.

"I will see you in the dining room in five minutes!" Jeanette shouted still sorting through her clothes.

Watching Jeanette literally spring out of bed, Simon started to laugh. He thought it was cute when his wife was in an excited mood.

"I am going to go and make breakfast," he chuckled as he got out of bed. "I'll see you soon."

Minutes later, in the kitchen, Simon was making scrambled eggs and bacon. He hummed a little tune to himself thinking about all the wonderful things that were happening in his life at that very moment. Today was the day that he and his amazing wife, Jeanette, would leave on their honeymoon and have a great time. It was a long time coming, and it was a much anticipated get away for both him and Jeanette who had suffered nothing but tragedy and mishap. However, Simon learned it was better not to dwell on the past.

After a few more minutes, breakfast was ready, and Simon was placing two plates on the dining table when he heard the sound of light footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned to look in the direction of the sound, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Jeanette walked into the dining room wearing a flowing yet elegant royal purple sundress, with her royal purple sandals. Her eyes sparkled like stars behind her purple-rimmed glasses, and her long flowing hair, instead of its usual bun, was let down spreading across her shoulders.

Simon was truly smitten with how beautiful she was, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her.

"Wow, you look…amazing," Simon whispered continuing to get lost in her beauty.

"Si, you always say that every time you see me," Jeanette said blushing.

"Well can I help it if I married the perfect person who I am deeply and madly in love with?" he asked trying to shake his entranced mind out of her spell.

Jeanette's blush grew deeper in color as she walked over to her loving husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. In return, Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"No, I guess you can't," she whispered.

Simon smiled down at Jeanette, thinking how lucky he was to have married such a perfect woman like her. Having no control of his actions, Simon leaned down and began kissing his beautiful wife full on the lips. He gently licked her lips, causing Jeanette to sigh against his mouth.

With his wife's mouth open, Simon found the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He tasted every single part of her mouth before rolling his tongue against hers. Jeanette felt her legs weaken as she melted into Simon's chest. She felt so heated, and having Simon's tongue wrestle with her was just too much.

Moving her hands behind Simon's head, Jeanette pulled him closer to her causing his tongue to travel deeper into her mouth. She moaned loudly as he groaned against her lips. They were both completely aroused as Simon lifted Jeanette up into his arms, his lips never leaving hers. He carried her out of the dining room, down the hallway and into their bedroom. Never once did he stop kissing her.

Coming close to the bed, Simon laid his wife down and kissed her harder than before, making Jeanette groan with pleasure. His hands started rubbing her entire body, and without thinking, he began pulling her dress down.

Then, suddenly, Jeanette stopped kissing him and stopped him before he could do anything else and said, "Simon, we should really stop."

Simon looked down at Jeanette in disappointment and whimpered like a puppy.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because our flight will be leaving soon," she explained, "and you paid a lot of money for those plane tickets."

Simon didn't hear a single word Jeanette said. All he could focus on was how beautiful she was and how he wanted her so badly. All his self-control left his body as he started lightly kissing her neck. He listened to her sigh again when he did that.

"Screw the flight," Simon whispered against her neck.

"But Simon," Jeanette began, "you spent all that money and…"

Before Jeanette could say anything else, Simon silenced her with a kiss. After breaking away from her lips, he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "My honeymoon is where ever you are, Jeanette. I can't control myself any longer. I want you. I _need_ you. I don't care about the money I spent to give you a honeymoon. We can have all the fun we want right here, right now."

At that moment, Jeanette could have cared less about the flight as well. She knew how she was feeling in that instant, and right then and there, she wanted to make love to Simon. She wanted him like crazy. Abandoning all sense of control, she flipped Simon onto his back and strattled his waist.

"I need you right now," she growled lustfully. "Take me."

Hearing those magic words, Simon used his arms to pull her down towards him. He kissed her furiously as he hands rubbed up and down her back. After parting from the long and passionate kiss, Jeanette, still strattling Simon's waist, sat up and began pulling her dress off slowly. She grinned to herself, thinking how she loved to keep her husband waiting. Simon watched as Jeanette began undressing. He couldn't help but wonder why she was taking so long to take her dress off.

Then, with one quick motion, the dress was completely off. Simon's eyes grew a million times bigger as he drank in his wife immaculate body. Jeanette had such curvature in her figure, and her chest was even bigger than he'd ever imagined.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered.

"I am?" she asked unbelievingly. "What makes me so beautiful?"

In a matter of seconds, Simon was on top of Jeanette again, sliding his fingers along her soft, delicate skin.

"I'll show you," he said mischievously.

Without waiting for a response, Simon crushed his lips down against his wife's, making her moan against his mouth. He licked her lips before kissing down her neck, continuing to make her purr like a kitten.

"You're skin is so soft and sweet," Simon, whispered as he nibbled her neck. "Every time I look at you, your skin just glows. If I could, I would never stop kissing it."

Simon nibbled and kissed Jeanette's neck for a minute longer before licking down to her chest. He pulled away to stare at her big breasts. He could have sworn he felt drool leak from his mouth as he stared at them. His hands soon started caressing them, rubbing them around in circular motions.

"Mmmmm…" Jeanette moaned softly.

"Your breasts are perfect," Simon said, continuing to massage her chest. "They're round and perky, making you look even more beautiful."

Simon's tongue soon found it's way to his wife's breasts, and he began to lick them slowly. He licked and sucked her nipples tenderly, causing Jeanette to growl even more from the pleasure she was getting. She never wanted him to stop.

"Oh, God…" she sighed.

"You like that?" Simon asked between licks.

"Oh, yes…"

When he heard his wife say that, Simon began licking his way down her stomach. When he reached her panties, he grabbed a hold of each side and pulled them down slowly. Throwing the panties to the side, he quickly undid his shirt and threw it to the side along with the panties. Then, he took one of Jeanette's legs and held it to his shoulder.

"You're legs are so slender and soft," he said, rubbing the inside of her leg. "They add so much to your curvy figure that it's incredible."

Simon, then, began kissing Jeanette's leg, starting from her ankle and making his way down to her knee and thigh.

"Mmmmmmm…" Jeanette moaned.

Reaching her thigh, his tongue glided against her skin until he made it to his long awaited destination. He looked at Jeanette's precious jewel in admiration, thinking about the times he had always wanted to see it, touch it…taste it.

Without a second thought, Simon began licking Jeanette's already wet area. She tasted even better than he ever thought possible. It was so sweet, just like candy, or maybe sweeter. Either way, Simon never wanted to stop licking her.

"Ohhh…" Jeanette groaned blissfully.

Feeling Simon's hot, wet tongue against her was sending Jeanette over the top. She clenched her eyes shut as sensations coursed through her body in waves, a new one crashing through her ever second Simon licked her. With every stroke from Simon's tongue, she wanted more and more, wanting to get to the extreme height she felt growing inside her.

"Oh, God…oh, God…"

Suddenly, as quickly as it began, the sensations stopped and Jeanette could no longer feel Simon's tongue against her. She began to whimper, missing the extreme pleasure she felt only seconds ago.

"Why did you stop?" she cried.

When she opened her eyes to look at her husband, she watched him undo his pants and pull them down his legs.

"Because…" Simon whispered huskily. "I want to be inside you when you orgasm."

When Simon pulled down his boxers, Jeanette couldn't help but gasp, noticing how big and erect her husband was.

"Did I do that to you?" she asked in a low, sensual voice.

"Yes, you did," Simon said as he hovered over his wife. "You…your body…everything…"

He kissed her again, licking her lips over and over again. Jeanette licked his lips as well, causing him to let out a few moans of his own. After parting from their kiss, Simon looked down at his amazing wife, thinking again how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman like her. He never wanted to be apart from her, and the incident that happened only a few short months ago proved he would never be separated from her again. Wherever she went, he would soon follow.

"There are so many things that make you beautiful, Jeanette," he said. "I can't even begin to describe all the wonderful things you've done, things about you…Words could never describe any of that. You _are_ beautiful, and so much more. I love you, Mrs. Jeanette Seville."

Jeanette could feel tears begin to form in her eyes, and it took all her strength to stop her from crying her eyes out. Hearing Simon say such sincere and beautiful words made her heart swell with more love for him then anything in the world.

"I love you, too, Mr. Simon Seville," she choked. "More than anything."

Simon smiled down at his wife before kissing her soft, luscious lips again.

"I want you," he whispered between kissing and licking her lips.

"I'm all yours," she spoke softly.

With that said, Simon slowly and carefully pushed through her barrier until he was completely inside her.

"Oh…" Jeanette whimpered.

"Did I hurt you?" Simon asked worriedly, pulling halfway out of her.

"I'm okay…just…keep going…"

Doing as she said, Simon started thrusting slowly into her. He knew he needed to wait for Jeanette to say when she was ready before doing anything else. He did his best to control himself, but with every thrust he made into her, all he wanted was more.

Jeanette couldn't feel any pleasure at first. Instead, waves of pain flowed through, hitting her hard as if she were being tortured. She was expecting to feel discomfort her first time making love to Simon, but she never expected to feel this much.

"Ow…" she muttered uncontrollably.

"Jeanette, I can stop if you really…" Simon began to say.

"No…no…I'm okay…don't stop…"

Saying nothing else, Simon continued his slow, gentle pace, patiently waiting for Jeanette to feel better. It didn't take long before her whimpers became moans.

"Oh…oh…oh…" she moaned.

"Better?" Simon asked just to be sure.

"Oh, yea…oh…much better…oh…"

Knowing he wasn't hurting Jeanette anymore, Simon quickened his pace, going in and out of her faster and a little harder. Thrusting into her, he could feel how tightly she fit around him. It felt so good to have her walls closed around him that he started going even faster and harder.

"Oh…oh…oh, God yes…oh…just like that…oh…" Jeanette cried out.

Jeanette's senses were going crazy with every hard thrust Simon made into her. It didn't take long for him to hit her sweet spot, and that made pleasure intensify even more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him deeper inside her.

"Oh…oh, God…oh, yea…ohhh…" she continued.

Both Simon and Jeanette were in sync with one another as they made sweet and passionate love to each other. They moaned together, feeling each other with pleasure and bliss. Neither of them wanted to stop.

"Oh, God…Simon…I'm…oh, God…I'm…" she yelled.

At that moment, the two of them had reached their height, each screaming out as the final waves of pleasure washed over them. After one more hard thrust, Simon collapsed on top of Jeanette, panting heavily. Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. They both stayed like that for what seemed like forever, neither wanting to part from the other.

"You're so…amazing…" Simon panted.

"You're so…good…" Jeanette sighed.

Simon lifted up his head to look at Jeanette again. Her face was drenched with sweat, but he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," Jeanette said running her hand through his hair.

With that being said, they began to kiss passionately, rolling and tumbling all over their bed. The rest of their day and night was spent making love to one another, proclaiming their love for each other over, and over, and over again before they both were too exhausted to move. For Simon and Jeanette, that one day and night was better and more magical than any honeymoon they could have gone on.

* * *

**Ok so now you have read her amazing piece of work so you had better review it or else she may never write for me again and I would hate for that to happen. Ok so I might have exaggerated a little... alright a lot. I just want to make her feel like she did this justice. Please please leave a review for one of the best writers: TheDCStar! **


End file.
